Battle for Love
by caitlinnharrington
Summary: A goddess, just finding out about her real life, must aid the Avengers in saving the world from the wrath of Loki, but will love be in her fate? (Sorry about the lack of paragraphs. I wrote this a few years back.)
1. Chapter 1

I smiled at myself as I brushed my brown hair, letting it fall perfectly straight pass my shoulders. All my life, I thought I was just an average girl. That was, until the last day of my senior year. After school ended, I drove to my... haven, you could say. It was this gorgeous place in the woods with a stream, flowing with life. Trees and flowers surrounded it, blocking me from the outside world. I went there to relax almost everyday. I always had a lot on my mind, such as love. I would be there even if it was raining. Something about the thunder made me feel... Safe. As I sat down, droplets of water fell from the sky, like always. Not ever could I see the sun shine in my haven. Why it always rained was a mystery. I took off my backpack and sat down on a tree trunk, getting out my mythology book. Mythology was the only interesting part of my whole highschool experience. I was in chapter 23: Norse mythology. The first name that popped up was 'Thor'. "Yes, yes, yes, I know about Thor..." I said to myself. As I turned the pages away from Thor, a loud boom of thunder roared from out of the sky. I looked up, letting the drops of rain hit my face. The sky got blacker as I stared at it. I thought it was strange, but I didn't mind. I thought it was beautiful. I put my book back in my backpack, not wanting to ruin it. As I looked up one more time, the sky had turned back to a light grey, and the rain died down. "Strange," I whispered to myself. I looked down at the gorgeous, soft, green grass. I placed my hand on top of it, just to feel the blades between my fingers... But I felt something different this time. When my hand touched the earth, I heard every little creature scurrying about in it. Not only that, but I heard every little heartbeat; from a tiny cricket, to a deer, frolicking in the taller blades. I jerked my hand away from the grass, unsure of what had just happened. I no longer felt heartbeats or heard anything except the water rushing through the rocks. I slowly stood up, walking towards the stream. I took a good look at my reflection.. My image had changed greatly. I had more pink in my cheeks and lips, and my eyes were a lighter brown. I touched my reflection with the tip of my finger, and a small ball of water formed in my hand. I jumped back. "This is so strange.." I said to myself, staring at the floating ball of water in my hand.  
"It's not strange," a male voice said from behind me, "you're just now discovering your true potential, Sahsa Rhea." I gasped, turning around. The ball of water dematerialized from my hand as I stared at the man before me. "W-who are you? And h-how do you know my name?" I stuttered. He chuckled, pushing back his slick, raven black hair behind his ears. His blue-green eyes met mine, and his lips curved into a sly smile. "Loki of Asgard," he said, "I have always known your name. You are well known in my kingdom." Was this guy crazy?! I felt like we were in Shakespearean times... "Asgard? No. Asgard is a myth. You're not real, I'm just crazy," I said, grabbing my backpack and walking away from the man.  
"I am real, and you are not crazy," the man said, appearing in front of me. I gasped again, jumping back. He stepped closer, his eyes turning red and skin turning blue. "W-w-what are you..?" I stuttered.  
"Heh. Well, my dear, I'm your worst nightmare."  
"LOKI!" a booming voice said from above the clouds. It started pouring rain, and the thunder was non-stop. Loki's skin and eyes turned back to normal as he shook his head. "Oh great," he said. I turned around, running away from Loki. I was scared, and I didn't know what to do. I looked behind me to see if he was following me, but ran into something hard that knocked me down. I quickly looked in front of me, still scared to death. A VERY tall man with blonde hair that reached his shoulders stood before me, staring at Loki. "Brother, you must leave Sasha alone," he said in the same way Loki did.  
"What's going on?!" I yelled. The man in front of me looked down and helped me up. His bright blue eyes flickered between Loki and I, then finally settled on me. "I tried to tell her, brother," Loki, who had popped up by this other man, said. Compared to Loki, the man looked like some kind of body builder... Actually, he looked like that even by himself. "I am Thor, King of Asgard," he said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, not yet," Loki mumbled. Thor shot him a glare, then returned his eyes back to me. "I know not of what my brother, Loki, has told you. I am truly sorry if he has... Frightened you in any way," Thor said.  
"You didn't answer my question!" I yelled, wiping the rain off of my face. Thor smiled at me, then the rain calmed back to tiny droplets here and there. "Loki and I are here to take you back to Asgard," he said.  
"No!" I yelled, "Loki isn't real, Asgard isn't real, and Thor isn't real! What the hell is going on?!"  
"Please," Thor laughed, making the ground shake, "Calm down, Sasha Rhea."  
"He knows my name, too?!" I yelled at Loki.  
"Brother," Thor said, "take us back to Asgard." Loki nodded, and within a blink of an eye, I was in a giant golden room with golden tables, covered with food. "Where am I?!" I yelled, my hands getting warmer and warmer. I looked down, and fireballs were in each of my hands. "Can someone PLEASE tell me what's happening?!"  
"Sasha Rhea," an old male voice said. I looked around, only to see everyone on one knee and their heads down. I looked over at Thor, who signaled for me to do the same. The fireballs were gone by the time I kneeled. "Rise," the man said. Everyone got up, staring straight ahead. An old man with a golden eye patch and grey facial hair stared at me. "I am Odin, the true King of Asgard. I see you have met my 2 sons; Loki and Thor," he said. I looked to my right, catching Thor's gaze. He smiled at me and, unlike anyone elses' smile, it made me feel... Happy. I turned my gaze back to Odin. "Why am I here?" I asked.  
"This is your home," he said with a warm smile.  
"What? No. My home is in Washington..." I said, confused about what Odin was telling me.  
"Or so you think. As an infant, you were born here. You had to be banished to earth because of who your mother and father were," he said.  
"My mother is a cop, and my father is a chef..." I said. Odin shook his head, keeping that warm smile. "Not your Asgardian mother and father. They were both guards for me. Not for long, though. They concieved you, which is not allowed between 2 guards." I was confused. Were the people who raised me, not actually my parents? "I let them live, until you were born. Your mother and father were executed, while you were sent to live your life on earth," Odin said.  
"Then why am I here, and not on earth?" I asked.  
"Because you have discovered what you can do," Thor said. I turned my head, looking at him. "You have discovered that you are a goddess," he said.  
"I'm a... Goddess?" I asked, looking at Odin. Odin simply nodded. I was speachless... "Well, actually you're a half god..." Loki spoke up, "Your mother was a goddess, and your father was a mortal."  
"But if he was a mortal, how was he an Asgardian guard?" I asked.  
"He passed a series of my hardest tests and proved himself worthy," Odin said.  
"So... This is real...?" I asked, afraid of the answer that would follow. Odin nodded his head once more. "Well," I said, "this has been nice, but I would like to go back to earth now.."  
"You live here now, Sasha Rhea," Thor said, "Shall I escort you to your sleeping quarters?"  
"Oh.. Uh... I guess," I said. Thor turned, his cape swishing from the wind, and brought me to my room. "This is where you will sleep from now on," he told me, putting a blanket on my bed. I looked up at him, smiling. He was insanely attractive, and his brown facial hair made it even better. He looked down at me, returning the smile. "You humor me, Sasha Rhea," he said.  
"Call me Sasha, please," I said.  
"Very well then... Sasha," he said, keeping the smile plastered on his face.  
"Where's your room?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why must you know that information?" he asked.  
"Just incase I need you..." I said, trying to sound cute and innocent.  
"Right down the hall, I'm usually there all the time," he said.  
My memories of my first visit to Asgard where interrupted by the sound of someone knocking on my door. "Thor wishes to speak to you in his quarters," a guard told me. I smiled, biting my lip. "All right. Thank you," I said, sending the guard away. Over the month that I've been here, I've developed feelings for Thor, and I was hoping he'd feel the same way. I looked in the mirror, making sure I looked okay. My cheeks and lips were still pink, and my eyes were still a light brown... Almost like caramel. I ran down the hall, stopping when I came to Thor's room. He was on his balcony, staring out at Asgard and it's beauty. His armor sleeves and cape were nowhere in sight, which drove me crazy. It showed off his muscle a little more. "You wished to see me, my King?" I asked with a grin on my face. He turned around, eyeing me. "Enter," he said. Even being Thor's close friend, he had to give me permession to go inside of his room... Kind of like an older brother. I started walked, but once I saw him open his arms, I was running full speed into his arms. "Why have you not visited me for days, Sasha?" he asked, hugging me tight.  
"A lot's been on my mind. Just trying to figure out my powers and all..." I said. I knew WHAT my powers were... I could control the elements. I just felt like there was a lot more than what I already knew. "Well it's time you put your powers to good use, my dear," he said, letting go of me.  
"What do you mean?" I asked as Thor and I walked out on the balcony together.  
"Loki is on earth," he said, "and he's trying to destroy it." Loki? Trying to DESTROY the world? No... "Why?" I asked.  
"Revenge, I guess... He knows I care about earth and-"  
"Wait," I interrupted him, "Why do YOU care about earth?" He looked at his feet, then at me. "I care about earth because you do..." he said with an embarrassed tone.  
"But why...?" He ran his fingers through his hair, looking away. I knew not to think of what I wish he would say... It would never happen. "Thor..?" I asked, touching his arm. He looked back at me, caressing my face with his hands. "I care for you. I have ever since I was a boy, and you were banished to earth. I tried to get my father to change his mind, but I couldn't. Every day, I would go across the rainbow bridge and ask Hemidall how you were doing. Every day until Loki and I finally went to see you," he said.  
"Thor," I said, pushing his hands away, "I care for you too but-"  
"No Sasha, you don't understand." He put his hands around my waist. I wanted to give in, and let my feelings take control... But I knew I couldn't. Thor was my leader, and the world was in danger... Which meant my friends and 'family' were in danger, also. But one night with Thor couldn't hurt... Right? "You don't understand.." he repeated, almost in a whisper as he brought his lips closer to mine.  
"My King," a guard said, interrupting us. We both jumped back, hoping no one saw. "Yes?" he asked as he approached the guard.  
"Odin sent me to inform you that Loki has the tesseract, you must go to earth right away."


	3. Chapter 3

This didn't sound like the sweet Loki I knew. "Tell my father that I will retrieve the tesseract, no matter what it costs me. Also tell him that Sasha is coming to aid me. Be gone with you," Thor said. The guard left, and Thor started to put his armor back on. "Go change," he demanded, "I will not allow you to fight in a gown like that."  
"Yes my King," I said, leaving. I ran to my room, changing into the clothes I wore the first day I came to Asgard. I was having armor specially made for me because I kept messing up the regular armor. Too bad it wasn't ready yet. I knew that I couldn't go into a battle without the ring Thor gave me then first week I came here. It was enchanted with special powers to help me control my own powers. When I ran back to Thor's room, he was ready to go, hammer and all. "Where is your armor?" he asked. This was the side of him that I didn't like... The King side of him. His voice lost all of it's sweetness and sounded like pure thunder. It scared me to death. "It's not finished yet," I said, "But I don't need it. I have the elements on my side and-"  
"QUIET," Thor's voice boomed, shaking the room, "You need armor... You'll be safe and-"  
"No Thor. I don't need armor. If I get hurt, it'll be for the earth. I will DIE protecting my land," I said. Thor turned and shot me a 'you dare interrupt me?' look. I walked up to him, putting my hands on his arms. "I know you're my King... But don't tell me what I need and don't need. I'll be fine, I promise." He looked at me with caring eyes. "I just want you to be safe," he whispered, the sweetness coming back into his voice.  
"I understand Thor, and I WILL be safe with you by my side... Now come on... We have a world to save," I said, turning to walk away. Thor got me a horse, and we rode across the rainbow bridge to Hemidall. "Hemidall," I said, "open the gate."  
"I only obey orders from my King, madam," he said, staring straight ahead.  
"You will obey her commands just as you obey mine, Hemidall," Thor demanded, "Now open the gate." Thor grabbed me by my arm and pulled me inside, Hemidall following behind. "If there is any threat to Asgard following your return, I will not open the gate... I have warned you," Hemidall said, then stuck his sword into some... Outlit looking thing. Suddenly, the whole room started to spin, and a portal opened up. "Are you ready?" Thor asked me.  
"If you are," I said. He put his arm around my waist, holding me tight. We walked to the portal together and... It was weird. It felt like I was flying... Or I was on acid. Thor still had a tight grip on me. There was no way in hell he was going to let go, but that made me smile. "Brace yourself!" he yelled as we saw an opening. Within a few seconds, Thor and I were laying on the ground in what seems like Germany. "I NEVER want to do that again," I mumbled, trying to stand up. Thor helped me up, scanning the area. "Now where is he...?" he said to himself. I sighed, knowing that our whole time on earth, he was going to be acting like he was a King. Everyone stared at us like we were freaks. "Uh, Thor?" I asked. He looked at me, nothing sweet on his face at all. "Yes?"  
"I think I found Loki..." I pointed straight ahead of me, where Loki was fighting someone in a crowd of people... A man in a red, white, and blue suit... Captain America! My friends and I ALWAYS talked about him. Thor and I ran to where the fighting was, but we didn't make it fast enough. Captain had taken Loki onto a large black jet and flew away. "Shit!" I said, running my fingers through my hair, "He's gone. What do we do now?" Thor looked at me, then at his hammer, then at the sky. He wrapped his arm around me once more, and started swining his hammer in the air. "Hold on tight," he said. We started hovering over the ground, then we blasted into the air, landing on the jet with a loud thud. Thunder and lightening surrounded us as Thor laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked.  
"Just get ready for a hard fall," he said, lightly kissing my forehead, "Now melt the top of this thing." I smirked, letting the flames consume my hands. I placed my palms on the roof of the jet, then dug my nails into it, ripping a huge chunk of metal off. Thor jumped, grabbed Loki, then jumped off the jet with him. I looked into the jet, catching Captain's gaze. He jumped up on the roof, wearing a parachute and his fists clentched. "All right Cap," I said to him, "Let's fight." He threw a few punches, but I dodged them all, knowing his every move. I threw one punch to his shield, beginning to melt it. "What are you?!" he yelled over the jets' engine. I pulled my hand away with a smirk. "Heh. Well Cap, I'm your worst nightmare," I said, remembering what Loki had told me. I turned around, jumping off the jet with Captain following close behind. I honestly had no idea how I was going to survive this. I didn't have a parachute like Captain, or a magic hammer like Thor... But what I DID have was wind. I cupped my hand, flicking it towards me, creating a tornado. Using it, I safely fell to the ground before Captain could get to me. I stopped the tornado, going to Thor, who was talking to Loki. "Loki," Thor demanded, "where is the tesseract?!"  
"I missed you, too, brother," Loki said slyly.  
"Do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor's thunderous voice boomed.  
"I thought you were dead..." I added on. Loki smirked at me.  
"What do you mean 'you thought me dead'?" Loki asked me, bringing his hand close to my face. I slapped his hand away in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me, or you truly WILL be dead, do you hear me?!" I yelled. Thor spoke up, but quickly disappeared into the woods. I was confused of what just happened. "Do not touch me again!" Thor yelled.  
"Then don't take my stuff," a fimilar voice said. I knew exactly who that was. Iron Man. AKA, Tony Stark. The most arrogant asshole to ever walk this land. I turned to Loki, who looked just as confused as I was. "Loki, give me the tesseract and-" Before I could finish my sentence, I was knocked to the ground. Who was on top of me? Captain, of course. "Are you crazy?!" I yelled, kicking him off of me, "You let him get away, you insolent fool!" Thor got in front of me, shielding me with his body. "You have no idea what you're dealing with," Thor said to Tony.  
"Uh... Shakespeare in the park. Doth mother know, you weareth her drapes?" Tony said, mocking Thor. I couldn't help but giggle, knowing that I thought the same thing when I first met Thor. Thor looked to his side and shot me a stare that sent daggers down my spine. "Sorry, my King," I said.  
"'My King'? What's that, some kind of kinky name?" Tony asked, chuckling.  
"That's enough snide comments from you, Stark," I growled.  
"This is beyond you, metal man," Thor said, ignoring my comment, "Loki will face Asgardian justice."  
"He gives up the cube, he's all yours. Until then, stay out of the way, tourist!" Tony yelled. Thor let his hammer fall out of his hand a little, then threw it at Tony, sending him flying across the woods. I was unsure what to do while they fought. "Hey! That's enough!" Captain yelled, standing between them, "Now I don't know what you plan on doing here-"  
"We've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!" Thor yelled, gesturing towards me.  
"Then prove it! Put down your hammer," Captain said.  
"Uh... Yep! No! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Tony yelled. I smirked, letting my hands catch on fire again as Tony looked at me. I looked to my side, seeing a large boulder. I raised my hand, picking it up and throwing it at Tony, kocking him out. "You want me to put down my hammer?!" Thor yelled, hitting Captain's shied, causing a giant blast to knock him onto the ground. My eyes widened. Had a puny mortal's shield blocked a hit from Mjollnir? Impossible! Tony and Thor got up, all looking at the damage we made. "She hit me! With a boulder!" Tony yelled, pointing to me. I shrugged, smirking. "Don't mock my King," I said, "Now while you 3 were fighting, Loki got away. Great job."  
"No, my dear, I am still here. This battle was... Amusing," Loki said from behind me. Tony grabbed him, flying him back up to the jet as they let a ladder down. Captain climbed on it first, then looked down at us. "You guys coming or what?" he asked. I didn't bother to get Thor's permission, I went up the ladder by my own choice, knowing Thor would follow.


	4. Chapter 4

"Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D, Thor and Sasha. My name is-"  
"Nicholas Joseph Fury," I mumbled, "Your younger brother was the super villan, Scorpio, who co-founded the Zodiac cartel. Born in Manhattan, an amatuer boxer through the Police Athletic League. You commanded the First Attack Squad, a unit in the U.S Army Rangers, nicknamed Howling Commandos and stationed in a military base in the United Kingdom." Tony, Captain, and Fury looked at me curiously, while Loki and Thor smirked, knowing I had more power than they thought. "You fell in love with a woman then, a British nurse, Lady Pamela Hawley, but she died in a bombing raid on London before you could propose. You're aging slowly due to the Infinity Formula, which Dr. Berthold Sternberg created. You took this for many years, so your life span has been increased." I stopped to catch my breath, looking at his eyepatch and tilting my head. "You've been in World War II, the Korean war, and the Vietnam Conflict," I finished.  
"How do you know all of this?" he asked. I honestly didn't know. This was the first time this ever happened to me.  
"It's one of her abilities," Loki said, "She's able to see the whole life of a person, just by looking at them." 2 guards took Loki away, locking him in an indestructable glass container. I looked at Thor, confused about my new 'ability'. "Cap, take them to their room. They'll be sharing one. I don't want 2 gods wandering around on the ship with no one to control them," Fury said. I eyed Fury carefully, knowing that he was capable of much more than everyone else thought. Thor pulled me along as my gaze focused on Captain. "Steve Rogers, more likely known as Captain America. You were just a boy during World War II, getting rejected by the Army because of your various heath and physical issues. That was, until Dr. Abraham Erskine finally let you enlist, being part of his experiment of creating a 'super solider'. You came out just as he intended you would, but he was soon murdered by Nazi officer Johann Schmidt's assassin, Heinz Kruger. You eventaully captured him... But he commited suicide by a cyanide capsule before interrogation. With your creator, if you will, now dead, you were forced to dress in a little costume, and thus the name Captain America was born. But you weren't doing what you joined the Army for, now were you Captain?" I stopped, noticing the look Captain had on his face. He seemed shocked beyond belief. "Shall I go on?" I asked.  
"That's enough, Sasha Rhea," Thor said. When he said 'Rhea', I knew he was being serious. I blinked a few times, getting out of whatever funk I was in. "Uhh, this is your room. Try not to break anything," Captain said, "Oh, and uh, Sasha? Sorry about earlier." He walked away, leaving Thor and I alone. Thor closed the door, shaking his head. "Are you not able to control your power? Must I send you back to Asgard?" he asked me.  
"Don't start with me Thor. You know damn well I can control my power. It is YOU who cannot control their power. You being King is going to you head," I spat at him. He looked at me with pain in his eyes. "I'm just trying to be a good King, like my father," he said.  
"Your father banished both you and I to earth. Why would you want to be like him?" I asked.  
"Sasha, my dear, we musn't get into this argument. The only thing that matters now is Loki and the tesseract," he said, taking his cape off, "Now get ready for rest. You'll need plenty of it to fight Loki." I rolled my eyes, searching through a closet for PJ's. I found those, and clothes to wear tomorrow, so i was set. I turned around, and Thor was already out of his armor and into PJ pants... Nothing BUT PJ pants. "See something you like?" Thor asked with a smirk. I changed my gaze to his eyes, noticing that I was smiling at his chest. "No. Not at all," I lied. If Thor found out I had feelings for him, things would be horrible. I turned around, changing into the PJ's I found in the closet. "Would you like the bed?" Thor asked. There's only one bed?! What kind of madness is this!?  
"We can share it... I wouldn't want my King-"  
"Oh shut up about that. I am not your King on earth. If anything, YOU are my queen," he said, laying down on one side of the bed, as I layed on the other. Did I feel awkward? Yes... and no. I closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep, but the thunder kept me up. "Knock it off, Thor," I said.  
"I am sorry to have awaken you," he said, "I just have too many things on my mind."  
"Well stop thinking and sleep," I said in mid-yawn. I closed my eyes one more time, but heard the faint sound of rain hitting the jet. "Okay Thor," I said, turning to face him, "what's wrong?"  
"Nothing is wrong," he said, turning on the lamp beside the bed.  
"You're a horrible liar. What bothers you so much that you must make it rain?" I asked. He layed his head back down, pushing hair behind my ear. "What bothers me so, is that I have such a stunning woman laying next to me, and I cannot tell her how much she means to me," he said.  
"Oh," I said, speechless. He pushed my head up, bringing his lips closer to mine. "Wait," I said, pulling away from him and touching the ground. I could feel heartbeats near by, and not mine and Thor's. "Stark. Rogers," I growled, "Leave before I kill you both." I got up, opening the door and exposing Tony and Captain, who were both smirking. "Hey now," Tony said, "We were just stopping by to tell MC Hammer over there to knock off the thunder and rain. It's throwing us off track."  
"Mr. Stark, I don't appreciate you mocking my Ki- err, Thor. You may think that he can do damage with Mjollnir, but I can be 10 times worse than him. I suggest you back off before you help me figure out how strong I really am," I spat at him. He grinned at me. "Ah. A woman with an attitude, I like that," he said, touching my cheek. I smiled, grabbing his hand and letting him keep it on my cheek. "Oh Mr. Stark, if only you knew what a cold-hearted woman I really am," I said as my hand turned ice cold. Tony jerked his hand away from me. "That's enough," Captain said, "Just get him to relax a bit, okay?" I smiled, slamming the door in their face and returning to bed. "Hopefully they won't come back," I said with a smile. Thor turned off the lamp and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Get some sleep," he said.  
"But Th-"  
"That's an order," he cut me off, smirking. I closed my eyes, slowly falling asleep. "Yes... my... King," I said as I finally fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sasha, wake up and get ready!" I heard Thor yell.  
"Why?" I mumbled into my pillow. He grabbed my arm, jerking me out of bed. "Loki has escaped." My eyes widened in horror. How could Loki escape out of a container that not even the Hulk could get out of?! I ran to the closet, looking for mortal clothes, but instead, I found fur armor... "When did this get in here?" I asked, turning to Thor.  
"Stark created it for you. Temporary armor, until your Asgardian armor is finished," he said, wearing a smirk on his face. Ah. Of course Stark would make it. I'm surprised it isn't skimpier. "Meet me in the room where Loki escaped," Thor said, leaving the room. I changed out of my PJ's, and into this armor. It fit me well, but I really didn't like the fur... Or the dagger. I sheathed the dagger, running to catch up with Thor. "How does it look?" I asked, jumping in front of him. He eyed me carefully, no expression on his face. "Thor? Hello?" I asked, waving a hand in front of his face. His eyes instantly snapped to mine, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile. "Impressive," he said, "but your Asgardian armor will be better. Come." He both ran to were Fury, Cap, and Stark were with a few other people. "Nice to see you wearing my magnificent creation," Stark said.  
"Thank you ever so much Tony," I said, hugging him. He stiffened a little, but hugged me back. "No more lovey dovey shit. That's what you have Thor for," he said, smirking. I squinted my eyebrows together in confusion. "I heard what he told you last night," he whispered in my ear so only I could hear, "He likes you. Don't break his heart." I looked at Thor, who was glaring at Stark. "Well what are we all standing here for?!" a woman in a black jumpsuit with red hair yelled.  
"Calm down," I growled, "I'm positive Fury has something important to inform us of."  
"You don't tell me what to do," she said, getting in my face. I smirked, letting my hands get ice cold. "So much anger, from such a tragic past," I whispered.  
"You don't know my past," she spat at me, "You know nothing about me."  
"Don't push her, Natasha," Captain said.  
"No, let her humiliate herself in front of everyone," she said.  
"Natasha Romanoff," I started, "Parents died in a fire at a young age, raised by the U.S.S.R.'s 'Black Widow Ops' with other female orphans, trained in combat and espionage at the covert of 'Red Room' facility." I could sense that she was shocked, like everyone else, but she didn't show it. A smirk grew on her face, challenging me to do more. "Where's your husband?" I asked. The smirk quickly left her face as she brought her hands down to her side. "I told you not to..." Captain said.  
"Alexi Shostakov," I mumbled in deep concentration, "a test pilot in the Soviet Union. They made him the counterpart of Captain America, the Red Guardian. I'm guessing they told you he was dead?" Her eyes filled with anger. "He was ordered not to have any contact with his wife. None," I said, letting the last word spill out of my mouth like venom.  
"Shut up!" she yelled, backing away from me. A man walked up to Natasha, putting his hands on her waist. "Ah," I said, "Clint Barton. Shall I?" He shook his head. Smart move. His past was pathetic, especially when he fell in love with Natasha. Thor put his hand on my shoulder; his signal for me to control my power. I looked down at my now-frozen ring; glowing, trying to absorb some of my power. The whole reason of the ring is so I don't go crazy with power. "We have to find Loki," Fury said, "He has the-" The screams of mortals and the sound of things breaking covered up Fury's words. "Found him!" Stark and I both said.  
"Oh no..." Captain said.  
"Bruce!" Natasha yelled, running to the lab. We all quickly followed behind her, Thor and I confused. "Who's Bruce?" I asked.  
"Dr. Bruce Banner. AKA the Hulk," Captain said. That's all he had to say. I knew this was going to be bad. We stopped in front of the lab, where Loki was playing with the Hulk. "I'll distract Bruce. Thor and Sasha, get the tesseract and capture Loki," Natasha said, pointing at Thor and I, "The rest of you either help me, or help them." Natasha soon got the Hulk's attention and started running from him, Hawkeye (Clint) following her. "We need a plan of attack," Tony said.  
"I have a plan: Attack," Captain said.  
"No!" I commanded, "One of the engines aren't working. Cap, Stark, go fix it. We'll handle Loki." Captain and Stark did as they were told, leaving Thor and I behind. "Be safe..." he whispered to me.  
"Safe? With Loki? You have got to be kidding me," I joked. He grabbed my arms, leaned down, and kissed me. It. Was. Amazing. It felt perfect... "Again, be safe, my dear," he said. I smirked, letting my hands catch on fire. Right before I turned around, I felt a hand go around my neck. "So my brother fell for his aid? How enchanting," Loki said, keeping his grip tight.  
"Stop this nonsense, brother. Let Sasha go!" Thor yelled, gripping his hammer tightly.  
"Tisk tisk. You know that if you attempt to hurt me, you'll end up killing your precious loved one," Loki said, backing up with me. Thor looked at me, unsure of what to do. Instead of fighting Loki's grip, I relaxed. Once he loosened his grip, I grabbed his arm, burning him. "Ah!" he screamed in pain, dropping the tesseract. I quickly picked it up, running down the hall with it. "Let's go Thor!" I yelled. Turning the corner, I was blocked by Loki and his... Holograms. "Wait, what?" I said. Which one was the real Loki? They all surrounded me, caving in closer and closer until the real Loki grabbed me. "Thor! Help!" I yelled over Loki's evil laughs.  
"Sasha!" was the last thing I heard. Loki and I were in a dark room, him holding the tesseract. "Loki!" I yelled, trying to throw a fireball at him... But I couldn't. My hands wouldn't even create fire. I cupped my hand, flicking it towards me. No tornado. "Your power of elements are gone, since you are a threat to my army and I," Loki said as he walked closer to me, "Join my army, and you'll get them back."  
"I'll never join you!" I yelled, pulling the dagger out of it's sheath and throwing it at Loki. He chuckled as he caught it and broke it. "Join my army, dear Sasha," he said, caressing my face in his hands, "and I won't kill you." I was frozen, unable to speak. "I will help you discover your powers," I heard Loki's voice in my mind. A sly smirk grew on his face as he spoke. "No," I said in my mind, "I will not go against Thor."  
"Read my mind, my love." Did he just call me his love? Oh great. Now I know why he took me. I closed my eyes, going deep into his mind.

"Look at her," Thor said, staring at me leaning over the balcony, "Her beauty is incredible, isn't it brother?"  
"Very much so. If this is what you think of her, why not tell her?" Loki asked, standing beside Thor. Thor laughed his booming laugh, still watching me. "I musn't tell her. She looks up to me as her King, not her lover," he said as the smile on his face faded. Loki looked up at Thor with a smile. "You would be surprised," he mumbled. Thor looked down at him, raising one eyebrow in confusion. "What are you saying, brother?"  
"Nothing at all. Remeber this: the longer you wait to tell her, the more she will think of you as her King and her King only," Loki said, then walked away. Thor stood there for a minute, still staring at me. "Loki," he said as he followed behind Loki, "Do I wish to make her mine?"  
"I know not of your feelings... How much do you care for her?"  
"I would give up my position as King of Asgard to call her mine, no, I would give my own life for her safety," he said.  
"Such as a good King would for anyone, my brother. Your answer to my question was that of a King, not that of a lover," Loki said. Thor looked back at me, watching me bring flowers back to life. I caught his gaze, smiling at him. He turned back to Loki, staring at him. "Answer another question," Loki said, "Do you love her?" Thor kept Loki's gaze, not blinking. "Yes. I love her," he said.

I quickly pulled out of Loki's mind, jumping back. Loki had let me go, making me able to speak and move. "Why did you show me that?" I demanded.  
"I wasn't done, dear one. Now focus on Thor's whereabouts, and go into his mind." I closed my eyes once more, focusing on Thor.

"We are not your enemies, Banner! Try to think!" Thor yelled. He had wrapped himself around the Hulk's right arm, trying to fight back the Hulk's attack. The Hulk stopped, lifting up his right arm. i felt the emotion of confusion, then pain as the Hulk punched Thor with his left fist, sending him flying across the room. I was confsued on why Loki wanted me to see this... Then it hit me. Natasha ran over to Thor, putting her hands on his cheeks. "Thor! Are you okay?" she asked frantically.  
"I'm fine, mortal," he said, pushing her away. They both got up, and Natasha shot him a look. I knew exactly what that was. She was using some kind of lust power on him. "It's not very polite for a man of such hugh power to push a woman," she said, running her hand down his chest. Thor's emotions filled my body, and I hated it. I felt love. Lust. Longing. Confusion. She smirked at him, which sped up his heartbeat. He leaned down and... He kissed her...

I left Thor's mind, feeling my own emotions now. My heart was broken, and I was enraged by Natasha. I looked up at Loki, who was smiling his sly smile. "Now Sasha, would you like to join my army?" he said, walking around me.  
"What's in it for me?" I asked. He stopped behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. "You and I shall lead... Together. You can kill Natasha, and Thor. I get the rest of them. Do we have an agreement?" I turned around, staring into Loki's eyes. I thought about what Thor had told Loki, and when Thor kissed me. It meant so much to me. But now I wasn't anything to him... Natasha had ruined that, and I wanted revenge. "I'm in," I said.


	6. Chapter 6

"Very good," Loki said, keeping that sly smile, "I'm afraid you must not wear THAT armor, though. The one you call 'Iron Man' has put a tracking device in it."  
"Then what do you have in mind?" I asked. He smirked, raising his hand. Within a matter of seconds, the armor Tony had made me was on the ground, and I was wearing green and black armor, black arm braces with blades on them, black fishnet stockings, and black, lace up, high heel boots. "You expect me to fight like this?" I asked. He grinned, taking off the ring Thor had given me to control my powers. "No, I expect you to fight like THAT," he said. With my ring now gone, I felt more powerful. "Look," he said, pointing to a mirror. As I stood before it, I noticed how much more grogeous I looked. That ring had not only absorbed my power, but it had absorbed a part of ME. My straight brown hair turned into goddess-like ringlets, falling down my shoulders. My complexion was more pale, and my lips were a blood red. But the thing that shocked me the most were my eyes. They were no longer brown. They were a dark red, almost as red as my lips. I turned to look at Loki, who was smiling. "What am I...?" I asked.  
"You're the child of a god, and a Frost Giant..." he said, touching my face, "You... You are my sister: Sasha Rhea Laufeyson."  
"How long have you known this?" I asked. I was so confused; this was too much for me. All my life, I thought I was a mortal, then I figure out I'm a demi-god, and now I'm half god, half Frost Giant?! "I've known this ever since I figured out that I was a Frost Giant, also. The day that I came to earth, when you discovered your powers, I came to show you what you truly were... But that insolent King of ours got in the way," he scoffed.  
"Well when can we kill them?!" I yelled impaciently.  
"Now. I must find my staff... But before we go, remember that you must discover your powers... Use them wisely," he said. We appeared back on the jet, no one in sight. All I could hear were the sounds of the Hulk doing what he does best: smashing things. "Before you leave me side," Loki whispered, "put this ring on. It gives you all of my powers, so you can do what I just did if you get in trouble." I put the ring on. Good thing it matched my outfit... Loki went one way, and I went another, not searching for the staff, but for Thor and Natasha. "Stop!" a guard yelled, pointing his gun at me. I turned to look at him, slowly feeling my hands get warm. "Do you not know who I am? I'm on your side. I'm an Avenger," I said, feeling my lies spill out of my mouth.  
"You're not an Avenger. You're on Loki's side," he said. I felt my mouth curl up into a smile. My eyes met his as I focused on his mind. "Drop your weapon," I commanded. He did what he was told. "Now," I said, "Find the staff, and return it to Loki." The man's eyes turned a dark green, like my armor, and he walked pass me. "That was easy," I whispered to myself. I walked down the hall hearing my boots make clicking noises. "Sasha?" I heard a man say. I turned around, only to see Captain. "Hello Cap," I said, smiling, "Is Banner under control?"  
"Yeah, we dealed with him... Did you finally get your armor from where ever?" he asked.  
"Asgard. And no, this is a present from my brother." I thought about what Natasha did to Thor... Could I do it, too? "Steve?" I asked, biting my lip, "What color are my eyes?" He looked into my eyes, and instantly fell into a transe. "They're... They're beautiful," he said, touching my cheek. Yep. It worked. Now to crush Thor's heart like he crushed mine. "Has Thor told you anything about me?" I asked, running my fingers down his chest. His face turned red. "No ma'am," he said. Good. So no one but Thor knew I was kidnapped by Loki. "Where is he?" I asked, letting my power fade a little.  
"In his room."  
"Thank you, Captain," I said, dropping my power completely and walking to my room. As I got closer, I heard loud booming thunder. "I can hear you, Sasha," Thor's voice said in my mind. I smirked and pushed the door open, seeing Thor standing by a window. "How's Natasha?" I asked, closing the door behind me. He turned around, about to say something, but my apperance caught him off guard. "Like it?" I asked, spinning around, "Loki showed me who I really am..." I saw the heartbreak in his eyes. Curious of what he was thinking, I went inside his mind. He was thinking about how much he loved me... And how he knew I'd be reading his mind. "You don't love me," I said, "You love Natasha." He stared into my eyes. "I do love you. You know not what my emotions towards you are," he said, grabbing my hands, "I've fallen for you, Sasha. What Natasha has done is wrong. I have no feelings towards her, my love..."  
"You know he's lying to you, sister," Loki said from behind me.  
"This does not involve you, brother," Thor growled.  
"I am not your brother!" Loki yelled.  
"We were raised together. We played together. We fought together. Do you remember none of that?" Loki pulled me away from Thor. "I remember a shadow, living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss, I who should have been King!"  
"ENOUGH!" Thor's voice boomed. All of the Avengers were now at our door. "Does you being angered mean you must take away the very woman I love?"  
"The woman you claim to 'love' happens to be my sister. She no longer lives under your rule, but mine. You let her," Loki said, pointing to Natasha, "be the one to make Sasha finally realize who she truly is." No one said anything, because they knew it was true. "Now if you don't mind, I'll be taking my sister and leaving."  
"NO!" Thor yelled, grabbing me as Loki disappeared.  
"Let me go, you insolent half-god!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes, throwing me over his shoulder. "Open Banner's... Container," Thor said, walking with me over his shoulder to where Loki escaped. He put me down, holding my arms tight. "You've changed," he said.  
"I no longer have to control my power..." I said with an evil smirk. Thor looked down at my hand, seeing the ring Loki gave me. His eyes widened as he quickly took it off of me and locked me in Banner's container. "You won't live through this, Thor! I'll kill you AND the Avengers!" He walked to the door, about to exit. "No Sasha, it is YOU that will be killed."


	7. Chapter 7

Thor's words kept playing through my mind. "No Sasha, it is YOU that will be killed," I whispered to myself. What have I done? I let my feelings get in the way of saving the world, and now look where I am. I'm the one who has helped the very man that will destroy the world. I closed my eyes, letting green vines cover the glass walls so no one could see me crying. With nothing left to do but cry, I went inside Thor's mind to see what was going on.

"What do we do with her?" Stark asked. Thor looked out the window, thinking of ways to turn me back to the way I was. "She's a threat now," Captain said, "We have to ge rid of her..."  
"Get rid of her?!" Thor yelled. I could feel the jet shake, even from where I was. "Uh, yeah. Get rid of her. Vamoose. Out the door. Gone. Do you catch my drift yet?"  
"We will NOT ger rid of her. She is of Asgard, and I still love her. We will keep her alive," Thor demanded. Did he have a sudden change of heart? "It's not your say," Stark said, getting in Thor's face.  
"She is a part of MY kingdom. If you are going to get rid of her, you'll have to kill me first." He wasn't kidding when he said he'd give his own life for my safety. "Then why did she turn on us?" Stark asked. Thor's glance changes to Natasha, who was standing in the back of the room. "Some people don't know how to keep their hands to themselves," he said, "Also, Loki showed her what she truly was. Did you not see her apperance? How much it's changed?"  
"Yeah. It's scary..." Captain said, "She looks almost dead."  
"No. She's worse," Thor said.  
"What's worse than the living dead?" Banner asked. Thor looked at him, exhaling deeply. "Frost Giants. We musn't focus on Sasha, she's not the dangerous one here. Loki is, and he's got his staff. We must find him."  
"How are we gonna do that?" Stark asked. Stark was right. They didn't know where he was... But I did. "I can help you..." I thought in my own head. Thor's distressed frown turned into a smile as he laughed. "Oh, my friend. The answer to your question is closer than you think," Thor said as he left the room.

I came back to my own mind, only to see the vines had grown thicker. "Loki," I whispered, "where are you brother?" I got no reply. Damn it! "Sasha?" Thor asked, knocking on the glass. With a flick of my hand, all of the vines disappeared. Thor smiled at me, opening the container and walking in. "Thor!" I yelled, jumping up and hugging him, "I'm so sorry... I don't know what came over me."  
"The ring Loki gave you. Not only was it enchanted with his powers, but he was able to control you." I covered the container with vines, making sure no one saw Thor and I. "Please tell me the truth... What am I?" I asked. Thor ran his fingers through his hair, then sat down. "You are a goddess... But you are also a Frost Giant. Your mother fell in love with Loki's father, 5 years after he was taken to Asgard. You ARE Loki's sister by blood, but that does not mean you must be like him, my love," he said with a smile, "I was hoping you would not find out who you truly are... But it is a little too late for that." I couldn't believe this. I was an Asgardian's enemy... I was MY enemy. I sat down beside Thor, making flowers grow from the ground. "I apologize greatly... We were just trying to protect you... And now I need your help," he said, turning my face towards his, "You have to tell me where Loki is. You're the only one who can get into people's minds. I need your help, Sasha. Please." I sighed, closing my eyes. "New York," I said, "In the United States."  
"Thank you for your help, Sasha," he said, kissing my forhead and getting up.  
"Wait, where are you going?!" I yelled, getting up and pulling him back towards me.  
"To tell the others. I'll be back... I give you my word."  
"No Thor. Your word means nothing to me anymore," I said. I could feel the pain that I just put him through, and it hurt me. "I'm sorry for what happened with Natasha... But I was not myself when that happened."  
"I understand... She used her charm on you... I can do the same," I said, blushing a bit.  
"Read my mind," he said.  
"Wha-"  
"Do it. I wish to show you something." I did as he said, going into the depths of his mind.

We were in my sleeping quarters back in Asgard, and I was asleep on my bed, Thor guarding my door. It was the second week of my stay, and Thor knew the Frost Giants were out to get their child. He was in full armor, which meant he was also wearing his helmet. Making sure no one was watching, he stepped into my room, stopping dead in his tracks. "You're so beautiful..." he whispered, as he walked closer to my bed. "The way the light of the moon hits your face, brings out your true beauty. Each day I see you, I fall even more... I love you, Sasha Rhea," he said, putting a hand on my cheek. My eyes shot open right as our skin touched. "W-what are you doing in here?!" I yelled quietly, standing up out of bed.  
"I am... On night guard. I came to check on you," he said. I thought it was strange how I didn't remember any of this.. "Very well then..." I said. Thor looked at me, biting his lip a little. I couldn't help but giggle. "Why are you biting your lip, my King?" I asked with a smile.  
"No reason, go back to sleep." He turned around, walking away. "Thor..." I said.  
"Yes?" he asked, turning around. I walked over to him, closing the door. "What is the real reason of you being in my quarters?" I asked, smirking.  
"Like I said, I came to check on you," Thor said. He was blushing, I could feel it. "Do not lie to me, Thor," I said, standing on my tippy-toes and moving my lips to his ear. "Why are you here?" I whispered. He dropped his hammer and put his hands around my waist. I smirked, pushing my forehead against his. "I'm here for you," he whispered. He moved his hands from my waist, to my cheeks, brining my lips closer to his and kissing me. I could feel his heart racing. He was hoping that he wouldn't ruin him being King by doing this... While kissing me, he walked me to my bed, laying me down. "I love you," he said as he pulled away. I just smirked and took off his helmet, placing it carefully on the ground, and pulled his lips back to mine. He started to take his armor off, trying to be as quiet as possible... Which was quite hard for him. Once the top part was off, he pulled his lips away once more, smirking. My eyes flickered back and forth between his eyes and his bare chest. By this point, he was on top of me, his hands holding him up on each side by my head. I wrapped my arms around his neck, while he intertwined his fingers in my hair, holding my head up.

I pulled out of Thor's memories and stared at him. "Did we...?" I asked, not finishing my sentence. He nodded, half smiling. "Why do I not remember?"  
"I gave you a drink after everything happened... You lost your memory of that night. I was unsure if I had ruined our friendship..." I was shocked... Thor and I actually slept together? He grabbed both of my hands, smiling at me. "I don't care what you are... I love you, Sasha Rhea Laufeyson," Thor said. I smiled, knowing that this was happening without me using any kind of power. "I love you, too," I whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

"New York," I said as Thor walked me into the lab.  
"How'd she get out?!" Stark yelled. I glared at him. "Stark, I am NOT your enemy. Loki is. Now you can either trust me, and save your precious earth, or you can not trust me, and die like everyone else will. Your choice."  
"Fury!" Stark yelled, "We're goin' to New York!" I smirked. Good choice. As I looked to my side, I caught Captain's stare. "May I help you?" I asked, snapping my fingers in his face. His eyes instantly shot to mine. "How... How do you know Loki is in New York?"  
"I went into his mind. I saw his surroundings, and it's New York," I said. I turned to look at Thor. "How can I... Change how I am?" I asked.  
"What do you mean?"  
"Pale skin. Red lips. Hair. Red eyes. How do I change that?" Thor looked at me, shaking his head. "You can't... Unless you have the ring I gave you..." I sighed. Loki had my ring. "So she's stuck as a frosty thingy?" Stark asked. Thor nodded, then looked at me. "But she is under control... As long as you do not intentionally anger her."  
"Sasha," Fury said, pushing Thor out of the way, "are you sure Loki is in New York?"  
"Yep. You might wanna hurry... He was talking about opening some kind of portal," I said, shrugging. Thor and Captain shot each other looks that sent chills down my spine. "Thor, what's his play?" Captain asked, looking at a map.  
"He has an army, called the Chitauri. They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth. In return, I suspect, for the tesseract."  
"An army..." Captain said, "From outer space."  
"So he's building another portal," Banner spoke up, "That's what he needs Erik Selvig for."  
"Selvig?" Thor asked. His confusion was adorable. "He's an astrophysicist," Banner replied.  
"He's a friend!" Thor said.  
"Loki has them under some kind of spell," Natasha said.  
"Well of course he does. I can do the same thing... I did... Never mind," I said.  
"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here," Captain said.  
"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him," Banner said, chuckling.  
"Have a care how you speak!" I said, raising my voice, "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard and he is our brother!" I grabbed Thor's hand, intertwining our fingers.  
"... He killed 80 people in 2 days," Natasha said. I looked at Thor. "He's adopted!" he said.  
"Well, to you, maybe," I mumbled.  
"Thor," Captain said, "come with me. We need to talk more." He let go of my hand, following Captain out of the room. Natasha, Fury, Tony, and Hawkeye all left, leaving Banner and I alone. "So," I said, walking around a table to face him, "you're the Hulk?"  
"Yes. But if you don't mind, I'd rather not talk about that," he said, adjusting his glasses.  
"I shall respect your command," I said. Sometimes I hated talking like an Asgardian. "But you're also a doctor, correct?" He nodded. I smiled, hoping he could try and find a way to get me back to normal. "Can you help me?" I asked. He looked up from a book and smiled at me. "With?" he asked.  
"Do you know of any way that I can be... Normal?" He put his hand on my face, studying my eyes and lips. "Thor was right. You NEED that ring... It was enchanted to keep the Frost Giant part of you away, not for you to control your powers," he said. I frowned. "So I'm stuck like this forever?"  
"No sweetheart. You just need that ring," Banner said.  
"Thank you," I said, hugging him, "and I'm sorry about your past..." I smiled, leaving the room.

We arrived to New York City, stopping above Tony's building. "Ladies first," Tony said, letting Natasha and I go down the ladder first. "So this is your residence..?" I asked Tony as we all walked inside.  
"Yep," he said, "Anyone up for a drink?" He poured 3 glasses of wine for him, Thor, and I. "What do we do, now?" I asked, sitting on the couch with Thor.  
"We invite Loki over for tea and cake," Tony said sarcastically, "What the hell do you think we do?! We fight. Call it, Cap."  
"All right, listen up! Until we can close that portal up there, what we need id containment. Barton: I want you on that roof, eyes on everything. Call out patterns and strays. Stark: you've got the perimeter. Anything gets more than 3 blocks out, you turn it back or you turn it to ash. Thor, Sasha: you've gotta try and bottleneck that portal, slow them down. You've got the elements on your side- light the bastards up!" Captain turned to Natasha, smirking. "You and me: we stay here on the ground, keep the fighting here. And Hulk: smash!" Banner scoffed. "It takes a lot to turn me into... The beast," he said.  
"And let's not do it now," Thor said. I was going to say something, but a sharp pain went through my stomach. "Ah!" I yelled in pain, falling on the floor and clutching my stomach. The glass of fine fell, breaking near my head. "Sasha!" Thor yelled, catching my head before it slammed against the hard ground, "My love, what is wrong?!"  
"My stomach!" I yelled, letting tears fall from my eyes. Thor picked me up, holding me close against him. "Banner. You are a doctor, are you not?"  
"Yeah but-"  
"Help her!" Tony ran to his room, Thor following him. "Lay her on the bed," Tony said. Thor carefully put me down, laying his hands over mine. "Where do you hurt?" Banner asked.  
"My stomach, you idiotic mortal!" I yelled. Banner ignored my comment as Thor moved my hands away so he could put a stethoscope on my stomach. "What's wrong with me now?" I asked. Thor wiped away my tears, then kissed my cheek. Banner took the stethoscope out of his ears, rising slowly. "Well?" Thor asked.  
Banner exchanged glances with everyone in the room, after which he let his gaze settle on Thor. "She's pregnant..."


	9. Chapter 9

"I knew Thor hit that," Tony said, "I knew it Cap! You owe me 5 bucks." Thor looked at me with no emotion on his face. "You can't fight being pregnant," Natasha said, "It's too risky."  
"Fuck off. It's not like you care, anyway," I growled.  
"I actually do care... I'm sorry for what I did... I know it was wrong, but now I'm just worried about you." I rolled my eyes. "Do you WANT to fight?" Captain asked.  
"Of course I do. I've never been in battle before-"  
"No," Thor said without emotion, "I will not allow you to fight, and risk losing the lives of you and our unborn child."  
"Thor," I said, standing up, "if you won't allow me to fight, at least let me try to talk some sense into Loki."  
"Say no, Thor! That's crazy! Loki will kill her!" Tony said.  
"No, he won't kill her... She is his sister by blood, he wouldn't lay a hand on her. Very well, do as you wish," Thor said.  
"Sister..." I heard Loki's voice, "Where are you?"  
"Loki!" I thought, "I'm with the rest of them..." I ran to the window, looking out at the building Loki was standing on. "Come to me," he said, reaching his hand out in my direction. I turned around, looking at everyone that was staring at me. "So, uh, who can get me on top of that building?" I said, pointing to Loki. Before Thor could say anything, Tony spoke up. "I can. I wouldn't suggest taking Thor... He doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut..." Thor glared at him, gripping Mjolnir tightly. "All right. I trust you NOT to kill me, Stark," I said as Tony stepped on a platform that put his Iron Man suit on. I glanced over at Thor, who was shaking his head. "What troubles you?" I asked him, hearing faint thunder.  
"I am frightened for your saftey," he said, pushing hair behind my ear.  
"Nah, she'll be fine... As long as you knock off the storm shit," Tony said, grabbing my hand, "You ready?" I nodded, trying not to look at Thor, knowing he was pained about my decision. I could feel his emotions in my own body for some reason... Tony led me outside onto his balcony, then put his arm around my waist. "Hold on, sugar," he said as we began to hover over the ground. My arms instantly wrapped around his waist, holding on for dear life. Just as I did that, a loud boom of thunder shook the skies. "Stop it, Thor," I yelled. I looked straight ahead, seeing Loki watching me. "Go to Loki," I told Tony. He nodded, flying me to the building across from his, then putting me down softly in front of my brother. "My beautiful little sister," Loki said, hugging me. I didn't hug him back, knowing he would be upset when I told him my decision to re-join the Avengers... And the baby. "Hey Loki," I said and kissed his cheek. Tony scoffed in disgust, standing a few feet behind me. "What has you troubled?" he asked me, "And why must the metal man be in our presence?"  
"I'm here for her protection," Tony said.  
"Why must it be you? Why not Thor?"  
"Because he's an arrogant loud mouth," Tony said, "Besides, I'm not gonna hurt you... Yet." Loki scoffed, and returned his attention to me. "You have yet to answer my first question. What has you troubled?" I took a deep breath, looking over at the giant building that said 'STARK'. Thor and Captain were standing on the balcony, watching Loki's every move. Sighing, I went into Captain's mind. "Steve," I thought, "please get Thor somewhere he can't see Loki and I... I have a feeling this is gonna be bad." Captain's face looked puzzled at first, but he took Thor away. How he convinced him to leave? I have no idea. "Brother," I started, "I've figured out what side I will join..." I could feel that Tony was worried. "Get ready," I thought, invading Tony's mind.  
"And you have chosen the correct choice, have you not?" Loki asked, smiling that sly smile of his.  
"I do believe it is correct... Thanks to you, I've finally figured out who the Avengers truly are..."  
"Lying, deceiving, fools who think they can keep an insolent half-god away from you, a beast can aid them in saving their precious earth, and a metal man can protect you, correct?" Tony stood beside me now, knowing what I meant by 'get ready'. "No brother. They're much more than that," I said. Loki chuckled. "So you choose the side of your blood?" he asked. I put my hands behind my back, letting them get warm. "Oh Loki," I said, chuckling, "No. I choose the side of my friends. I choose the side of the man I'm in love with... I choose the side on which the father of my unborn child is on. I choose to be a part of the Avengers, and defeat you." His smile faded as he looked over to Tony's building. "The father of your unborn child?" he asked, gripping his staff tightly.  
"I didn't stutter, now did I?" I asked, "Thor is the father of my unborn child. I choose to be with him." Loki shook his head, smirking. "Tisk tisk tisk... Such a waste of a soul," he said.  
"What do you mean?" Tony asked. Loki's hands moved on his staff to a fighting position... I knew exactly what he was going to do. I put my flaming hands on top of his pushing the staff away. "Loki! Stop!" I yelled. The fire didn't phase him at all. Being a Frost Giant like me, his hands turned blue, resisting the burns. I looked up at him as his whole body turned blue and his eyes turned a brighter red than mine. He pushed me to the ground, smirking. "That's enough Loki!" Tony yelled. Loki pointing his staff at him, still keeping his gaze on me. "The only difference between you and I, sister," Loki said, crouching down in front of me, "I'm a full Frost Giant. I have more power... You're not." His staff quickly turned to me, blasting me with power. I tried to get up, but I couldn't. My body was frozen again, except it felt like people were stabbing knives into my stomach. Tony flew at Loki, full speed, and tackled him off of the building. I just layed there, not able to move or scream for help. The pain was getting worse and worse by the second as it moved throughout my entire body. Tony and Loki got back on top of the building, still fighting. I looked to my side, seeing Tony run over to me. "Can you get up?!" I looked to my other side, seeing Loki putting his staff in something... He was opening the portal. I looked back at Tony, going into his mind. "Loki put some kind of spell on me to kill the baby... But FUCKING TURN AROUND! HE'S OPENING THE PORTAL!" I yelled in my head. Tony turned around, but he was too late. The portal was already open, and the Chitauri came pouring out. Tony picked me up, quickly flying me back to his building. "Do NOT tell anyone of what Loki just did to me, please!" I begged to Tony in my own mind. He nodded, laying me back on his bed. "Loki used his power on her. She can't move..." Tony said, lifting up his mask. Thor came running by my side, searching me for wounds. I slowly started getting feeling back into my body. "L... P..." I tried to say. Everyone looked at me confused. "Oh. She's trying to say that Loki opened the portal and WE NEED TO GO!" Tony yelled.  
"T... The Chitauri a... Are already o... Out," I said, getting my speach back. Thor looked over at the window, then at the rest of the Avengers. "How long do we have?" Banner asked. I glanced outside. The Chitauri were coming fast, already destroying New York. "It is a matter of hours before they can take over this country..." Thor said.  
"What he's saying is that if we don't go now, we're all screwed," I said, clarifying Thor's speach.  
"Well what are we waiting for?" Tony asked, "Let's go save the world!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Banner?" Captain asked as we went over our game plan again, "You need to uh, Hulk up..."  
"I can't.." he said. I rolled my eyes, letting my hands get cold. "Oh yes you can!" I yelled, blasting him with ice. At first, he resisted it... But then his shirt started to rip... And he started to turn green. "Sorry Banner!" I yelled, "But it was for the best!" After he completely turned into the Hulk, we were ready. "Avengers!" Captain yelled, "Assemble! We're going to go over our plan ONE last time. Stark, what's your job?"  
"To watch the premiter, and kill whatever those things are," Tony said.  
"Thor? You?"  
"Close the portal that Loki has created, with the aid of Sasha," he said, smiling at me.  
"Good. Natasha?"  
"Stay on the ground and fight with you!" she said.  
"Yes. And Hulk? You know what to do?" Captain asked, trying to get the Hulk's attention.  
"Hulk smash," he said, grinning.  
"Good Hulk! Now let's kick some Chitauri ass!" Captain yelled. Thor grabbed my waist, taking me up to the portal. "How do we close it?!" I yelled to him over the wind.  
"We must aquire Loki's staff! That it what th e portal obtaines its power from!" he yelled back, throwing his hammer at a few Chitauri. I smirked, staring at Loki's staff. "Thor! I need lightning!" I yelled. I could shoot lightening from my hands occasionally... Only if Thor gave me lightning... Which he barely does. He laughed, holding his hammer in the air. I raised my hands in the air, letting the lightening strike them. It hurt, but, being a Frost Giant, I could heal faster than usual. As I put my hands down in front of me, I felt the electricity going throughout my body... It felt amazing. Lightening was my favorite weapon. I knew what I was going to do probably wouldn't work, but hey, it's worth a shot. I ran at full speed towards Loki's staff, destroying everything that was a threat in my path. I was almost there. I was just a few feet away from saving the world! I kept my eyes on the staff, knowing that something would try to kill me as I got closer. "SASHA! STOP!" Thor yelled, "LOOK UP!" I slowed down a bit, looking up. My mouth instantly formed to an 'o' shape. "Holy... Shit..." I said, backing up. A giant Chitauri creature called a 'Levaithan' was coming out of the portal, destroying everything it saw. Thor grabbed my hand and jumped off of the building, landing hard on the ground by Captain. "He's big..." Captain said, looking up.  
"I've fought bigger..." Thor said. I smiled, shooting a lightning bolt at it. "It won't feel that. It's waaay too big!" I laughed. I was wrong. The Levaithan was now coming straight for me. "Way to go, Sasha," Captain said.  
"I can fix this!" I said, creating a ball of pure lightning in my hand, "I can fix this..." I thrusted my hands outward, sending the ball flying into the Levaithan's mouth, blowing part of it up. "BLOW THE BASTARD UP!" Tony yelled, blasting balls of energy at it. Thor smirked, throwing his hammer at it while I shot fire and lightning at it. "It's too strong!" I yelled, "Someone needs to slow it down!" Right as I said that, the Hulk jumped in front of it, putting his hands out in front of him. Captain was throwing his shield, Thor was using lightining and throwing his hammer, Tony was blasting the creature with balls of energy, and I was throwing anything I could find at it. I threw fireballs, lightning bolts, ice spikes, and the debris tha covered the streets as the Hulk slowed it down. "ENOUGH!" Thor yelled, hitting the ground with Mjolnir. It created a huge earthquake like crash, destroying the Levaithan at last and making everyone else fall on the ground. I looked over to my side, seeing Tony holding his hand out. "Take me to that building again!" I yelled. He picked me up, droping me by the staff and covering my back as I tried to obtain the staff for myself. "Hurry up Sasha! I can't hold them off forever!" Tony yelled. I pulled and pulled on the staff, but nothing happened. "It needs to be looser..." I said to myself, letting water flow from my hands and onto the bottom of the staff, "There we go!" I pulled hard one more time, and the staff came out... But the portal was still open. "I thought it was supposed to close?!" Tony yelled.  
"That's what Thor told me- MISSILES!" I yelled, ducking. Tony quickly flew down to me and picked me up, dropping me by Thor. He was being an idiot and trying to hit the missiles with Mjolnir. "NO!" I yelled, pushing him out of the way, "Are you crazy?! You hit one of those, and you're dead! You'll blow up!" He smirked, pushing me off of him. "Did you aquire the staff?" he asked.  
"Yep. Stark has it. BUT THE PORTAL DIDN'T CLOSE, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled.  
"It is a worm hole, dear Sasha... It cannot be destroyed," he said.  
"Can't be destroyed my ass!" Tony yelled, grabbing a missile. "If I die, tell my mom I love her," he joked.  
"Where are you going?!"  
"Inside the worm hole..." he said, flying off. No. He couldn't do this. He would die! "No! Tony!" I yelled.  
"Let him go..." Thor said, putting his hand on my shoulders.  
"No! I'm not going to let him kill himself!" I yelled, pushing Thor away, "TONY!" Tony turned around, giving me a salute, then continued on into the worm hole.  
"What is he doing?!" Captain asked.  
"About to close the portal..." Thor said, hitting a creature with his hammer. My hands got not warm, but hot. So hot that it BURNED me. Everything that came at my team, I killed it with ease, out of anger for my friend having to kill himself just to save us. I glanced up, seeing Loki on some kind of flying thing, along with the creatures doing the same. "LOKI!" I yelled, jumping in the air and letting the blades on my arm brace catch on to his machine. I dug my fingers into it, pulling myself up. "Ah, how nice to see you, sister," he said. I smirked, kicking him in the face. "Give me the tesseract, or else," I demanded.  
"Or else what?"  
"I'll kill you." He laughed slyly, then threw a punch at me. I ducked as I grabbed his throat with my flaming hand. "Sasha!" he said, choking.  
"Give me the tesseract, and I won't kill you," I growled. The creature controlling the machine turned around and hit me, making me lose my grip of Loki. I stumbled back a little, crouched down, and caught my balance before I fell. "Uh, no," Loki said, kicking me in the face. I flew back, my body crashing into a building. Everything was quiet. "Ugh," I moaned, trying to get up... But I couldn't. I was in too much pain. Everything went into slow motion. All of the fighting around me. The noise. My breathing. Everything. My eyes started to close. No matter how hard I tried to fight it, they kept closing. My breathing got faster as my heartbeat slowed. I knew there was no way I was going to live through this... I was dying.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up inside of Tony's now-damaged building, in his bed. "You are alive..." Thor whispered, smiling. I lifted my arms slowly, taking in the cuts and bruises. They were pretty bad, blood gushing from them and such. "Did we win...?" I asked in almost a whisper.  
"Yes," he laughed his deep laugh, "We won." I smiled. "Is Loki okay?"  
"He was sent back to Asgard," Thor said, shaking his head, "I am letting father determine his punishment." My smiled faded as I remembered Tony. I shot up out of bed and started fractically looking around. "Stark! Is he okay?!" I yelled.  
"I'm fine, princess," Tony said, turning the corner with bandages in his hands, "Now lay back down so I can wrap your arms." Thor slowly layed me back down and kissed my forehead. "Was anybody hurt?" I asked, letting Tony clean and wrap my arms.  
"No, just you," Thor said.  
"Yeah, and you're lucky you're not dead. Loki really did some damage to his own sister," Captain said. I chuckled as Thor ran his fingers through my hair. "I am just hoping that our child is okay..." Thor whispered, laying one hand on my stomach. Tony and I both froze, remembering what Loki had done. "What?" Captain asked when he noticed how Tony and I were acting.  
"Loki-" Tony started.  
"When Loki hurt me the first time... He wasn't hurting ME," I said, looking at Thor. His eyes filled with denial and pain. "No..." he whispered.  
"Thor," Tony said, putting his hand on Thor's back, "I-"  
"Do NOT touch me, mortal!" Thor yelled.  
"Thor," I said, pulling his arm down towards me, making sure he wouldn't hurt Tony, "Calm down my love."  
"How can I be calm, when not only did thousands of people die this day, but my unborn child was one of them? Loki's wrath came upon a soul that has never harmed him, and that is a tragedy to mourn upon." I heard the faint sound of rain hitting the window. "We must return to Asgard, our time in Midgard has ran out. There is no need for us to be here," Thor said, looking at me. His face showed nothing but pain as a single tear slid down his cheek. "Goodbye, my friends," he said, turning his attention to the rest of the Avengers, "'Twas a good battle we have been in. I hope to see you all sometime in the future." I got up, hugging all of the Avengers. "I love you guys so much," I said.  
"And we love you, too," Captain said.  
"Be careful, buttercup," Tony said. Thor held my hand, leading me outside. "Can you take us to Asgard?" he asked me. I nodded. "Goodbye, my friends," I said. Within a blink of an eye, we were back in the beautiful Realm of Asgard, standing before Odin. "Father," Thor said, getting down on one knee as I did the same, "Midgard is safe, at long last."  
"You have done a good deed, Thor. But one things appeals to my attention. Heimdall told me that you are mourning... Why is that?" Odin asked. Thor and I stood back up, exchanging glances. "We are mourning," I spoke, putting emphasis on the 'we', "at the loss of a harmless soul. One that had not even entered life." Thor looked down at his feet, while I placed one hand on my stomach. "What are you telling me, Sasha?" Odin asked.  
"Thor and I had concieved a child. Loki took his life, All Father," I said, bracing myself for the worst.  
"Is this true, Thor?" Odin asked. Thor raised his head up with pride. "Yes father, it is true. I will accept any punishment you choose to give Sasha and I, for I wish for her not to suffer any longer," he said. His emotion was gone, he turned back into the King of Asgard. "No punishment will be given," Odin said, "Leave my presence." Thor and I got on one knee once more, then left to the dining hall. Standing before us, were Lady Sif and the Warriors Three: Fandral, Hogun, and Volstagg. They are the greatest warriors in Asgard, aside from Thor and I. "My King, you have returned!" Sif said.  
"Yes, but I bring bad news," Thor said as we approached them.  
"Such as?" Volstagg asked. Thor slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me close. "Sasha and I concieved a child," he said.  
"How is that bad news? That is wonderful!" Sif said.  
"He was not finished speaking," I said. Thor bent down, kissing the top of my head. "Loki has taken his unborn life," Thor said. Sif and the Warriors Three looked at us with widened eyes. "Why would he do such a thing?" Sif asked.  
"To harm Thor and I," I said. Everyone got quiet. "Sasha..." Sif started, "I mean no disrespect... But Your apperance..."  
"I am aware. This is who I truly am," I sighed. I wonder why Odin didn't ask... "She is still ever so beautiful," Thor said, smiling down at me.  
"She's gotten even more beautiful... What are you, exactly?" Sif asked. I smirked. "I am half goddess, half Frost Giant. Loki is my brother by blood, which made it even worse when he killed our child."  
"Why haven't you looked like this before?"  
"Thor had given me a ring. A ring that of which hid the Frost Giant deep inside of me, making me appear only as an Asgardian goddess," I said, "Now if you will excuse me, I must get out of this armor." I kissed Thor goodbye, heading to my quarters and closing the door. As I slowly walked to my bed, my heart was flooded with pain and suffering, for my child. I fell to my knees, crying. "Why did Loki do this?" I asked myself, "My child did nothing to him." I took off my boots and stockings, pushing them under the bed. "Get up. Be strong. You can get through this," I told myself. I slowly got up, walking to the mirror. My hair's ringlets had gotten straighter, which slightly upsetted me. My legs were COVERED in cuts and bruises. I slowly and carefully took off my arm braces, hiding them behind the mirror. The bandages Tony had wrapped around my arms were stained red with my blood. Finally, I took of Loki's armor, staring at the rest of the bruises on my body. I sighed, putting the armor in my wardrobe and pulling out an old dress of mine. I felt no need for shoes after I put it on, seeing as how I wasn't fighting or anything. I finally put a small headband on, seeing as how I looked more like a goddess with it on, than a Frost Giant. "Sasha?" Thor said, kocking on my door.  
"Come in," I said, wiping my tears away. Thor came in, closing the door behind him. "You look beautiful," he said, smiling at me. His smiled was forced, due to the thought of his child. I walked up to him, setting my head against his chest. "I love you, Thor," I whispered.  
"I love you too... I have a favor to ask of you," he said, wrapping his arms around me.  
"Anything, my King," I said.  
"Meet me at my father's throne in an hour... I must show you something."  
"Of course," I said as I looked up at him. He leaned down and kissed me softly, yet passionately. "Until then, my love," he said as he backed up towards the door. I couldn't help but giggle at his smile. After Thor left, I layed on my bed, wondering why he wanted me to meet him there. That question was soon consumed by my confusion of why Loki would kill me child. I brought my knees up to my chest, hugging them tightly and letting tears escape my eyes. "Why did this happen...?" I whispered to myself. I kept crying and and asking myself 'why', until I finally got an answer. "Because...," a scratchy voice breathed, "I commanded Loki... To kill your child..."


	12. Chapter 12

"Who are you?" I demanded, jumping out of my bed and turning. A man was standing on my balcony... Not just any man, though... A Frost Giant. He turned around to face me. "You... Are so much... More beautiful than... Loki has described... To me...", he said.  
"I have no time for your compliments. Now tell me who you are, before I finish you off," I demanded, my hands growing with warmth. The Frost Giant simply chuckled, walking to the wall that had a painting of Asgard on it. "You would... Kill your... Own father...?" he asked. My father? The flames on my hands went out as they fell to my side and my eyes widened in shock. "Father...?" I asked in a whisper.  
"Yes my... Dear Sasha..."  
"W-why did you tell brother to kill my child...?" I asked. My father stepped closer to me, but kept a distance. "I do not... Want you to... Bear Thor's child..." I was confused. The Frost Giants and Asgardians had a treaty of peace, why had my father commanded Loki to kill an Asgardian child? "What is so bad about bearing Thor's child that you must KILL him?!" I shouted.  
"Thor has... Declared war on... Our kind.." he said.  
"No father. It is YOU who has declared war on the Asgardains. Now leave, before I slay you right now!" I yelled.  
"I am not... Leaving without... My daughter-"  
"THOR!" I yelled, smirking, "We'll see about that." Thor came running into my room. "What is it, my-" He stopped, staring at my father. "How did you get into Asgard?!" Thor's voice boomed as he stood in front of me.  
"That does not... Matter... I want... My daughter..."  
"NO. You will not take her. She is an Asgardian now, NOT a Frost Giant. Be gone with you," Thor demanded. My father smirked, then disappeared. Thor turned to me, hugging me tightly. "Are you all right?" he asked.  
"Yeah..." I whispered, "I just wish not to be alone..." Thor pulled away from the hug, smiling. "Well it HAS been an hour..." I chuckled and he grabbed my hand, pulling me out of my room. "What have you got planned?" I laughed as he spun me around in the halls. He smiled, pulling me against him and pressing his forehead against mine. "I can't tell you, it is a surprise!" he laughed. He leaned down to kiss me, but I pushed him away, grinning. "Am I not allowed to kiss you now?" he pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.  
"You can if you can catch me!" I yelled, running down the halls. He laughed and started to chase me. I looked behind me too see how close me was, which he wasn't. I turned a few corners, ending up in the dining hall. "Hmmm," I said to myself, "where to hide?" I looked to my left, seeing only a table covered in food and a couch. I couldn't hide under those! I looked straight in front of me, seeing a fountain pouring water. I wasn't going to hide underwater! I looked to my left, seeing various statues. Perfect! "Sasha?" Thor asked in sing-song, "Where are you?" I giggled, hiding behind the statues. I didn't dare peek around the statues, knowing that Thor would see me. "Hmmm," Thor said, walking around, "Are you under the table, perhaps? No. Not under the table." I covered my mouth, holding in my giggles. "Oh? What is that I hear? The faint laughter of my fair maiden?" he chuckled. I bit my lip, crouching down and trying to sneak away. "My love wouldn't be hiding in the fountain, I know that for a fact... But is she behind the statues?" he asked. I counted to 3 in my head, then started sprinting the way I came. Thor laughed at me, holding his arm out and catching me, pulling me into a giant hug. "How did you know I came into here?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"I figured you would attempt to hide from me," he said, "Now I do believe I get a kiss, since I DID catch you, fair and square." I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. He picked me up and spun me around, keeping his lips in sync with mine. "Now what's my surprise?" I asked when he put me down.  
"I'm not sure if you are ready for it yet, my love," he said. I stepped back, crossed my arms, and stomped my foot. "Not fair!" I pouted. He laughed, pushing hair behind my ear. "Come. Let us go to the gardens," he said, sticking his hand out. I just stood there, still pouting, trying not to smile. He looked at me, grinning. "I know that grin... What are you about to- Oh!" I said as Thor pretty much swept me off of my feet.  
"I'm taking you to the gardens!" he said as he walked outside and down a few sets of stairs. "Put me down, Thor!" I laughed.  
"No, you'll just run away from me," he said as he kissed my head. He set me down by a flowing stream and beautiful, blooming roses. "Why are they more vibrant than usual?" I asked as Thor looked at the roses behind me, and I looked at the ones in front of me. "Because you are happy," he said. I giggled, turning around to look at him. He stood, facing me, holding a beautiful white rose. "Its beauty is no comparison to yours," he said as he gave me the rose. I brought it up to my nose, inhaling its fresh essence. I looked down, my way of trying to hide my bright red blushing cheeks, but he lifted my chin back up. "Are you ready for your surprise now?" he asked me.  
"I've been ready!" I giggled.  
"Very well then," he said, smiling at me, "I'll race you to my fathers-" Before he could finish his sentence, I was already sprinting up the stairs to Odin's throne. All I could hear was Thor's laughter and the sound of my feet hitting the Asgardian bricks. I was truly happy at this moment. I had everything I'd ever wanted: being home at Asgard, running barefoot through the halls, the sweet sound of Thor's booming laughter, and more importantly, Thor, chasing after me. I stopped when I came to the door of Odin's throne, waiting for Thor. "Have you gotten slower, my King?" I joked as he jogged to me, out of breath.  
"Absolutely not!" he said, acting offended. I giggled, while he opened the doors to Odin's throne, exposing the whole kingdom. "Thor..." I started.  
"Shh," he said, putting one finger on my lips, "Just come." He smiled, taking my hand and leading me to Odin's throne. "Thor, my son, I understand you have something important to share with the kingdom?" Odin said questionably.  
"Yes, father, I do," he said, turning to me, "My dear, not many things can make a strong King fall to his knees and surrender... But a woman such as yourself is one of them. Every time I see you, I feel defenseless." I tilted my head to the side, confused on what he was saying. "Every time I hear your laugh or see your sweet smile, my heart skips a beat. I have watched over you ever since you were born, and I still do. We have been through times no one should ever witness... We have aided each other in battle, defeating anyone who does wrong. Even in your true form, I feel helpless in your presence. You are the only woman to ever make me feel like this... You are the only woman who has ever made me think about my future. With that said, I have one question for you." He dug into his pocket, pulling something small and golden out. Was this what I thought it was? My heart was racing, and I couldn't hide the goofy smile I wore. He slowly got down on one knee, taking my left hand. "Sasha," he said, loud enough for everyone to hear him, "will you do me the honor of being my wife?"


	13. Chapter 13

"Well?" he whispered just loud enough for me to hear him. I smiled, staring into his bright blue eyes. "Of course I will be your wife," I said. He smiled, speachless as he rose up, holding the golden ring in front of my face. The kingdom went wild with clapping. "Would you like father to put a spell on this... To hide your true self?" he asked. It was a tempting question. Did I want to have red eyes and lips, be insanely pale, but be more beautiful than a female Asgardian? Or did I want my hair to fall back to its straight self, my skin to become tanner, my eyes to change back to the caramel brown, my lips to turn to pink, but hide a part of me? "You decide..." I whispered with a smile. He put the ring back in his pocket with a grin. "The wedding will be held exactly 1 week from now!" Odin's voice boomed, silencing everyone else. Next week? That wasn't enough time to plan the wedding, send the invitations, decorate the place, cook food, and more importantly, GET MY DRESS! I kept quiet as Thor led me back to his quarters, thinking about what miracle would help me with this. "Thor?" I asked, taking a grape from a plate a servent offered to me.  
"Yes?" he asked.  
"How are we going to plan this within a weeks time?" I threw the grape in the air and caught it in my mouth. He sighed, sending the servant away. "You," he said, standing in front of me and putting his hands on my shoulders, "will not worry about planning. All you need to worry about, is picking a dress and flowers. That is all. Do you understand?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"No 'buts'!" he said, flicking my nose. I sighed. I wanted the rest of the Avengers to be here, but I knew they weren't allowed. I missed Captain and Tony with all of my heart; seeing as how they were like my brothers now. Plus, I wanted a dress from earth. They have a better selection. "Now go tell the tailor your idea of a wedding gown," Thor said, giving my forehead a quick kiss. I smiled as I left his quarters to visit the tailor, Aleeiah. "Hello darling!" she said, hugging me, "I'm guessing you are here for your dress?"  
"Yes... I don't really know what I would like, though," I said, looking around. Silk of various colors were draped over tables and chairs, ribbion was in seprate containers in shelves, etc. "Hmm, well I have an idea!" she said, draping white silk over my shoulder and wrapping it around me, "The strap will be smaller, only falling on one shoulder, and it will have an open back... Does that sound fine?"  
"Depends on how the rest of the dress is. I would like it to be form fitting, but flowy when it hits the ground. No other color but white, please. If you MUST add color, I'd rather it be red, silver, or dark blue," I commanded.  
"Yes my Queen. I will have it ready on your wedding day," she said. I smiled when she said 'my Queen'. "What to do, now?" I asked myself, roaming through the halls. I kept walking until I passed a mirror. Seeing my bloody bandages, I knew I HAD to change them and take a shower. The only problem with that as Asgard doesn't have showers... I guess I'd have to make my own. I giggled, running outside to a beautiful waterfall I created the first week I came here. I didn't change at all. The water was a bright blue, and little red, dark blue, and silver fish swam around in the small stream below the waterfall. I giggled, making a vine wall around the stream and waterfall so no one would see me. I slowly took my dress off, then my headband, then my bandages. My cuts had gotten better, but they were still bad. I tiptoed into the water, letting my body get used to it. As I stood under the waterfall, I let my mind wonder about when I first created this place...

"Focus, Sasha!" Thor said as he stood behind me, "Create something of vast beauty... Create a place that makes you feel safe."  
"A place that makes you feel safe..." I repeated to myself. I cloed my eyes, thinking about everything that made me feel safe... But all I could see was Thor. The way his bright, blue eyes sparkled everytime he spoke to me, how his lips curled up into an amazing smile, exposing his perfectly white teeth, the way that his blonde hair sat on his broad shoulders, and the way that his armor hugged his body, bringing ou his sexy muscles. "Very good," he whispered in my ear. Let's not forget his voice. Oh, his sweet voice, sounding like pure thunder when he was angered. I couldn't help but love it, no matter what his emotion was. The way he talked, almost Shakespearean, was simply amazing. I opened my eyes, seeing that I created a gorgeous waterfall and stream. "Very good," he whispered again. I turned around, only to feel my heart melt by seeing his perfect smile, which was directed towards me. Not what I had created. Not towards someone else. Towards me.

I giggled, getting out of the water and drying myself off with the wind. My arms were still bad, but not AS bad. I slowly put my dress back on, putting my headband on last. I flicked my hands, watching the vines disappear, and seeing Thor. His eyes flickered to me once the vine wall that seperated us was gone. "I was wondering why my favorite place was blocked off by vines..." he said, smiling.  
"Your favorite place? Why is this, of all places, the one you choose as your favorite?" I asked, walking closer to him.  
"Because it is the first thing you created in Asgard," he said, smiling, "But tell me... Why are the fish such colors?"  
"Well," I said, laying my head against his armored chest, "when you tolf me to create a place that makes me feel safe, I closed my eyes, but I could only see one thing: You. The first thing I ever noticed about you were your eyes... I must have been thinking of that when I created the water. Then my mind wondered to your armor... The fish... This is the second safest place I know of."  
"Second? Where is the first?" he asked as he played with the ends of my hair.  
"Your arms." He smiled, leaning down to give me a kiss. "I love you... So much," he whispered.  
"I love you, too," I said. He grabbed my hand, intertwining our fingers, and walked me to my quarters as the sun set. "Goodnight, my love," he said after I changed into my nightgown and layed in my bed, "If you so happen to need me, just call my name. I love you." He leaned down, kissing my forehead.  
"I love you, too... Goodnight," I said as Thor left my quarters and closed the door behind him. I closed my eyes and tried not tot he let pain of my arms keep me from a restful night.

There was no light where I stood. It was pitch black. "Where am I...?" I asked out loud, my voice echoing.  
"We must talk, Sasha," I heard a male voice say. I know exactly who that is...


	14. Chapter 14

"Loki," I groaned, "why must you visit me in my dreams?"  
"Why must you accept Thor's proposal?" he asked, stepping out of the darkness and glaring at me.  
"Because I love him and-"  
"Love? Thor?! How pathetic! My little sister 'loves' Thor, the arrogant god of thunder. Wait until father hears about this..." he said slyly. I grabbed him by his throat and pushed him against a wall. "I do not care for father's opinion. I do not care for father. I do not even care for you, Loki. You have proved to me that you are nothing but evil and destruction."  
"Such harsh words from a sweet little girl," he said, grabbing my hand and pushing me away, "You will be sorry that you have said that."  
"Why? You gonna try to kill me or something?" I challenged him as my Asgardain voice turned into my mortal voice.  
"I will not try. I will succeed. Then I will kill your precious Thor, then Odin, then father and I will RULE Asgard."  
"You will NOT touch my family, nor my kingdom. Now leave my dreams, Loki. I never want to see you again!" I yelled. He stepped closer to me, leaning down by my ear. "We will see," he whispered.

"NO!" I yelled as I shot up in bed. The sheets of my bed had holes in them from where my hands had burned them. I sighed and got up to close the door to my balcony, fearing that my father or Loki would get into the kingdom that way. Slowly and quietly, I tiptoed to Thor's quarters, hoping that if I was with him, Loki wouldn't contact me again. I cracked his door just wide enough for me to slip in. "Tho-" I stopped myself when I saw him sleeping. He was wearing nothing but PJ pants I brought him from earth a long time ago. He had his hands behind his head, laying over the sheets of his bed, no other blanket covering him. Mjollnir was by the side of his bed, like always. "Thor," I whsipered as I walked to him, "Wake up." He simply smiled in his sleep. "Thor!" I whispered louder, putting my hands on his chest and shaking him, "Wake up!" His eyes opened slowly, and his smile expanded when he saw me standing above him. "I was dreaming about you- what ever is wrong?" he asked, seeing the worry on my face and sitting up.  
"Loki," I said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  
"Loki...? What has he done to you?!"  
"Calm down, my love," I whispered as I layed my hand on his, "He visited me in my dreams."  
"What did he say?"  
"He wishes for me not to marry you... And... He threatened to kill you, Odin, and I. He said once that's done, him and father will take over Asgard," I whispered.  
"Loki is a fool!" he laughed, "He is locked away, my angel."  
"But father isn't! He's more powerful than Loki..." I whispered. I couldn't imagine my family getting murdered by my other family. Thor snuck his arms around my waist, hugging me. "Your father will not get into Asgard. I swear it. Okay?"  
"Okay... Can I sleep with you tonight?" I asked. I sounded like a little kid who was scared to death. He chuckled and pulled me down with him. "Of course you can," he whispered as I got comfortable. He put one arm around my shoulders, laying his hand on my waist, and one arm behind his head, while I put one hand on the hand on my waist, the other on his chest, and layed my head bewteen his jaw and shoulder. It felt perfect. I closed my eyes, falling asleep to Thor's steady breathing.

Days passed, and it was now the day of my wedding. Everything looked perfect so far. The wedding was outside by the waterfall, colorful flowers surrounding it. Chairs of vines, made by me, were everywhere, each one with someone in it. Standing in front of them all, was the Asgardain version of a preacher, and Thor. He was smiling and laughing, looking as handsome as always. "It's hard to believe that you will be married to him in just a few minutes, huh?" Sif asked, joining me on my balcony.  
"It truly is," I said, "He's... Perfect." She smiled, giving me my bouquet of red, silver, and dark blue flowers. I could feel Loki in my mind, but I wasn't going to let it bother me. Not today. I turned around, seeing Odin standing behind me. "Thor's choice in a woman was a wonderful one," he said, putting his hand on my cheek, "I've never seen him happier with another." I smiled, hugging him tightly. To my surprise, he chuckled and hugged me back. "Are you ready?" he asked. I looked to my side, seeing my reflection in the mirror. My dress was white and goddess-like, my shoes were diamond encrested, and my hair looked absolutely perfect. Odin locked arms with me, leading me to the doors to the garden. "I guess I have no choice but to be ready," I laughed. Odin had told me a few days ago that he was going to be walking me down the isle; his way of accepting me as his daughter. The doors opened, and the 'Bridal March' theme played as everyone turned to see Odin and I. When Thor's eyes met mine, I saw a hint of pink in his cheeks. Odin pulled me along, while I took in Thor's image: Full armor on, hugging his body perfectly. His helmet sat by Mjollnir, behind him. I kept hearing Loki in my mind saying 'don't do this, it is wrong'. Odin stopped, kissed my cheek, then sat down with everyone else. I walked a little further, grabbing Thor's hands as the preacher talked. "You look gorgeous," he whispered.  
"And you look beyond handsome," I whispered back.  
"Do you, Thor, take Sasha to be your wife, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?" the preacher asked as he looked at Thor.  
"I do," Thor's voice boomed.  
"And do you, Sasha, take Thor to be your husband, to love and to hold, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?"  
"Don't do it..." Loki whispered in my mind.  
"I do," I said, my voice shaking.  
"The rings, please," the preacher said as a servant gave him 2 golden wedding rings. Did Thor tell Odin to enchant the ring? We were about to find out... I took a gold ring and placed it on Thor's ring finger. He picked up my ring, slowly slipping it on my finger and... I felt nothing. I looked at my arm, and it was still pale. "You are perfect the way you are," he said.  
"And now the crowns," the preacher said. 2 servants gave him 2 crowns on 2 pillows; 1 for Thor, and 1 for me. The preacher put a crown on Thor, and a crown on me. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, King and Queen of Asgard. You may now kiss your bride, my King," the preacher said. Right as he finished, I felt Loki leave me mind. He was upset. Thor leaned down, giving me the best kiss he's ever given me. My life was now complete.

And to think that I thought Thor wasn't real. Hah.


End file.
